


Looking for a Fic

by ChelseaNoelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNoelle/pseuds/ChelseaNoelle
Summary: Looking for an older HP fic - Harry, along with a large group, visits wizarding America in Washington DC because Voldemort is after something
Comments: 1





	Looking for a Fic

There is some type of pillar in the American wizard "Congress" in Washington DC. Voldemort is after it and when they all meet there, the pillar allows Harry to hear/see his mom and I think Snape sees her too. That is really the only thing I can remember about it. Thanks for any tips!


End file.
